Finally Met You (My Love)
by atarek0097
Summary: Running away was his number specialty. The story revolves around Haruka -a high school kid- who runs away after his crime & return back after 6 years as A high school teacher to fell in love with one of his students. But when his awful past comes hunting him again. Will he run away this time also. Or he gonna rise facing his past to protect his family check in to see the Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Running away was his number one speciality, After Haruka mess shot his ringleader. There was no choice but to leave everything behind & run away from his family, from his friends, from his girlfriend, from his life. Haruka returns back after 6 years to be a high-school teacher Read how his past will haunt him with new allies & how it will affect his new Forbidden Love**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 1**

* * *

 **In** ** _OSAKA_** **–a country in Japan-,** In school -specifically- in class 3-A

3 girls were sitting having their lunch on the afternoon break

"Hey Meiri, What are you gonna do about this?" One of the girl pointed at a[ _Future Job Occupation_ ] paper

The -brown haired beautiful eyes- girl sighed

"I dunno, may be a teacher"

"Oh... did your father press on you?!"

"Yeah. After all, he is the Principle of this school"

"So he argued with you"

"Yeah, basically it wasn't about of my future. It was about Haruka"

"What! Did your father find out that you are going out with _Sakurai Haruka_ "

the 3rd girl shouted "What ! Meiri, are you going with such a boy?, you knew he is delinquent, he stays with thugs all nights"

"Yeah, I heard he works under a gang leader" the other continued

Meiri looked down in depression "I know. That's why when I told him that my father snapped on me, he brushed me off casually saying okay, lets break up"

"That bastard.. I can't believe that guy. where is he now ?!"

"He misses school all the time, I knew he is living with his Friend. he is the elder son so he should lead a good model for his sister"

"So did you break up with him?"

"No I got out with a joke. You know, I really love him"

"Yeah, his black hair is dazzling But he doesn't care about you"

"Yeah I know he just sees me as lip service. But its fine with me Anyway I'm gonna meet him again tonight"

* * *

At Night -in _Shinsekai- district in Osaka_

A long black haired boy is hanging out with his 2 pals in A Gigantic Arcade Games...

A blond guy -willy-nilly- accent said "hey, Haruka is your sister seeing anyone!"

Haruka smacked his head "I won't approve on someone like you"

"That's mean Haruka 😋, ** _Izawa_** say something " He called the other Shounen –young boy-

Another boy -with brown spike head, rough personality, strong voice-

"Of course he won't, **_Yuske_** "

"Eehhh !" the boy laughed

"With that blond hair, you look like a sissy"

"What !, it's cool"

They all laughed. Izawa waved for Yuske to get him a drink while grabbing Sakurai at a side

"Haruka, are you still working with those guys?"

"Yeah"

"but_"

"They are dangerous people but if I don't go they will pick on us"

"Do they know you?"

"No just my face. Well, I've become much known.. They call me **_KAITO"_**

"Wow, pretty tough... Does that man know you?"

"You mean that old man Taiga Yamaguchi, I don't talk with anyone they are all pussies of no actions"

"But I heard there is that one. His right hand Takeru"

"Yeah, he does hate me a lot cuz I'm better..."

"You should go, but if something went wrong. **Run Away,** don't get hurt"

"Its all right. After all... that's my selling point" 👿

"One last thing, Take this with you" Izawa gave him a small pistol

"Ok" then he left. Yuske approached him & asked

"Izawa, Is that alright!"

"I don't know Yuske. He once told me _if all the small fries gathered they can defeat one big fry_. That's why I'm letting him go"

"But there are strong opponents in those gangs"

Izawa Grinned "So our Haruka, I saw him once in a fight & I thought He is just a little kid who wanna have fun...but still **He's the One, When we need a job done"**

* * *

At _Tsūtenkaku_ -another district in Osaka-

"Taiga-san, let me lead that operation" an evil black eyed man with corruption filling his heart & his soul- shouted.

The old -white haired man sitting in his chair inside his fancy private room said calmly "I already sent someone"

"Why him again! Why do you favour that kid?, he's just a high school kid"

"Don't be mad, Takeru"

"Okay, just tell me what he requested this time?"

"He asked for Shensekai"

"WHAT ! but you already told me its my territory. I won't agree on that"

Taiga stood glaring at him "And who said I'm waiting for your agreement"

The man left the VIP room to see his men waiting outside

"Takeru-san, what are your orders?" an underling said

"He left it for that punk" Takeru -Taiga's henchman- replied

"That Kaito, we won't forgive him"

"What was the operation about already?" another man asked

"He was sent to Hoseyama **"**

"The **Hoseyama** , that large Artefact dealer in Kyoto, but why?!"

"That MAN never uses the same men twice in his deals so he holds tournaments to see if you are worth hiring in his next deal or not"

"What is that deal, boss?"

"I don't know a lot, but it's about trading some priceless gem"

"Wow, holy shit. Does anyone know about that?"

"Not so many, I knew it from Taiga-san himself but he already asked the Kaito"

"No way, does he intent to steal it?"

"I guess so"

"Why don't, we rat about him? So he gets caught by Hoseyama"

"Don't bother, I already set my mind"

"Are we gonna do _It_?"

"Yeah, but when the Kaito returns with the trophy" 👹

* * *

In **Kyoto**

Past Midnight in large arena

Hoseyama entered "please, Quiet everyone. The main purpose of this tournaments isn't to hire my best fighter, its to enjoy good fights. Its sports fan after all"

Another man entered in a fancy tuxedo holding his mic.

"HELLOOOO, everybody. I'm your commenter Dan. Today... our first couple: Chainsaw & Mohawk head let's root for the best"

The event continued for hours, till a young boy barged into the last fight he shouted in ignorance "Sorry for the late but I'm already here so Hoseyama-san, I'm your man"

"Who are you kid?"

"I'm Kaito... The Kaito"

"Do you think you are worth being here?" he said

"At least worthy than everyone of those fighters"

The 2 fighters in the arena Got angry "That kid.." 😠 & rushed to beat him but he dodged both of them getting them to collide into each other, another fighters held their weapons and rushed to beat the hell out of the boy but he kept dodging while running away from them

\- _At Osaka in same time_

"Do you think he can do it, boss?" Takeru's underling asked.

Takeru reluctantly replied "I hate to admit it but when He held those things he becomes a monster who never gets satisfied, he will keep fighting till be the only last one standing even if it costs him his life. he becomes a wholly different being For real. I saw him once & I got intimidated, Tssk" -

 _Back in Kyoto_

 _Hoseyama fired his gun in air. They all stopped_

"Boy, you're good enough, I give you that.. but to stake your life online!?"

"Try me" He snorted

Hoseyama waved for one of his trustworthy men to fight the boy

the man wore his iron knuckles

And the boy brought up his **Tanto** -2 short blades, once was used with Samurai in feudal era-

Mins later. All men looking astonished by the boy's reflexes

Hoseyama looked at the boy while the other man passed out cuz of blood loss as he was hurt -multiple cuts-

"kid, you are hired"

"Call me Kaito" he said while licking his Tanto -with mad smile-

* * *

2 days later the deal went good but in the way back Kaito knocked the other men and ran away kept hiding in dark alleys till he got a phone call from Taiga saying he is waiting for him at some hotel

Kaito went to the room and saw Taiga was waiting for him next to him Takeru clapping his hands "welcome our hero" Takeru Laughed devilishly

"Takeru wait outside" Taiga ordered

"Okay" he left grinning, looking at the boy with the corner of his eye

"Taiga-san, all of Kyoto is after my head. Get me out of here"

"I will take you out but I wanna you as a regular"

"Sorry, but we already have a contract"

"I know.. you just do me favours in return of letting you and your gang have your way in Osaka"

"Are you threatening me now?"

"hehehe... I never noticed the great similarity between you two (you & **Sakuraba Leo** )"

The boy held his head in pain then he brought up the pistol shooting his firing eyes towards the Old sitting man

"Hahahahaha, Are you defying me Haruka?"

"Arrgghhh_" (Bang) Sakurai shot the man... Takeru went in to see the Kaito jumping from the window & Taiga holding his side bleeding

"After him, catch him bastards" Takeru shouted to All of the men who went running after the boy. The Kaito escaped then vanished with no traces...

 _At the same night in Kyoto_

A younger boy walking aimlessly looking down in the streets with black hair and dark eyes. He glimpsed something glittering from far on the ground he picked them up and thought in his mind while showing an eerie mad smile

[ _That's the Kaito's_Tanto]_ 💀

* * *

 **Sorry if it was long, But it was the beginning and I had to bring it all together.. READ to know what was the boy's fate.**

 **Next chapter.. New characters appear after Haruka's return**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruka returns as a High school teacher, he meets this Tsundere kid in his class.. she keeps hating him while he loves teasing her. What's the fate between those two?**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 2** **-Comedy Romance only for this chapter-**

* * *

 **Six Years** **Later** – On a school in _Tokyo_

The principle entered a class "attention everyone. That's _Sakurai Haruka_ sensei the replacement teacher of Mikimoto-sensei. Okay everyone be nice to him"

"Morning everyone my name is Sakurai Haruka, Nice to meet you"

#How old are you sensei?# -girl's voices-

"... 24 years"

"#So young# #cool# #WOW#" little funny uproar happened in the class while the young English teacher standing smiling, thinking

[Nothing less from Tokyo]

The man became deeply attached to the students. Some girls hang with him during lunch. The boys ask him in their plays...

2 girls walking in the hall.. " _Kururugi, Kururugi Uni- chan_. Please wait *Sakurai sensei walked to some student*

I need you to distribute those on the class, please" Sakurai called

The short -cute round face- girl looked dejected "Don't smoke in front of me & don't "chan" me"

"Why!, I say this to every pretty girl" he patted on her short silky blond hair teasing her

She pushed his hand looking firing at him "the smell... its contagious, lets go Nami-chan"

"Sensei, Am I pretty too!" The other girl asked smiling in naiveté

"Of course Nami-chan. all girls are pretty"

Back in the class

"Hey Uni. why do you always act like that in front of him? Haruka-chan is funny"

The serious look girl blushed "He is the most beautiful man on earth and when he does that thing with his glasses he is so..."

"So you love him !" The black hair girl said

"No, I just like him plastically, Other than his appearance. I don't approve on his behaviour-He interacts with student in a manner unappreciated for a teacher, he will smoke no matter where he is causing troubles for others. That's why I don't like him"

"That's so like you, Weirdo" 😑

After school ... At the Stuff's room. Uni entered to See only Sakurai is there. She said emotionlessly

"Sakurai sensei, Nakamura sensei asked me to give this to you. Okay I'm going"

"Why so fast *he blocked her way*, you are always like that... ignoring me on purpose, aren't you ?"

She looked away blushing "I don't know what are you talking about ?"

"you cracked a bit... cute or Is it by any chance you like me ?"

"Whaaat !" ,She pushed him thinking [He looks so beautiful closely ] "I'll never like someone like you"

"Ah, That hurts"

And while she was leaving he called

"Kururugi, wait. Its raining outside... Put that on" He passed her his Long Heavy Jacket

"But its your jacket, you'll catch a cold"

"Don't worry I've a car" he smiled warmly

...in the street "its way too big , but its warm, it smells like cigarettes..." [its like I'm embraced by him] 💕

The short blonde girl walking head over heels

* * *

Next day at the same room

"Hey Kururugi, who are you looking for ?" Nakamura sensei inquired

The girl holding the coat neatly in some bag "I... Sakurai sensei, Is he here ?"

"Ah.. he is in the infirmary, he caught cold on his way back yesterday, silly him, right !"

"But doesn't he have a car ?!" said the girl clueless

"Really ? I thought It was a bike"

The girl went running to the infirmary to see him shivering sleeping in a small bed

"You liar" She whispered

The Man woke up "...ah Kururugi is that you ?" He grabbed his cigarettes first thing he woke up

"NO, SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU" she grabbed his Hand feverously...

Other voices from out "hey Haruka are you here ?"

"Lucky the nurse isn't here"

"We came to ... Kururugi ! Where is Haruka-chan? Is he back already?"

" I think so" She answered emotionlessly as always so the girls left. Uni turned the other way "Hey, why did you hide ?"

"You saved me, lately being surrounded by them has become tiring and I won't be your homeroom teacher for so long"

"Uhmm your cigarette, I'm sorry for being Intrusive earlier"

He patted on her head smiling "Thanks for worrying about me"

On her way home she entered a clothes shop looking at pair of gloves

[Thats just thanks for causing so much trouble and he already said he doesn't have gloves]

* * *

... next day Alone in the teacher's room at lunch break

"Sensei please take those, they are gloves. they are just thanks, there is no deep meaning to it" emotionlessly said

"So its a personal items"

" ?! Yes"

"Then I don't need them, well its another matter if it was lunch but that looks like special treatment" the sitting teacher continued his work on his disk ignoring her

"Thats weird I'm serious about that. I just thought that; cuz you lead everyone on"

"Are you stupid ? I'm a teacher. Its my job to be kind to all my students & why are you so worked-up about ? could it be you like me, hhhhh"

He laughed then he looked up "Kururugi !"

She threw the present in his face as tears ran down her eyes -voiceless without any expressions-. She ran away fast, leaving the man shocked from that face she just made, looking down at the gloves

In the classroom "everyone in his place, I'm gonna take attendance" Sakurai-sansei said

Nami "Uni isn't here yet"

"Ah... I see"

... After school, Outside the Gates

"Hey Uni how about grabbing something"

"Sorry Nami-chan. Its just, I feel..."

"Oh, Haruka is playing snow ball-fights with the boys . oh he is coming this *Nami turned to see her friend backing away*... way. UNI ! Where are you going ?"

The girl ran away hiding her tears But he did go after her, till she was about being hit by lousy car... He swiftly jumped saving her hurting himself -nothing dangerous-

The others came. Nami "Uni, are you okay? That was dangerous"

"Yes" (Sob sob)

"WHAT THA HECK DO YOU THINK YOURSELF IS DOING?" Sakurai shouted

"Its okay Haruka, She is safe now" one of the

boy said

Sakurai stood up walking in his way while the crying girl went after him... away from the others

"Sorry I won't run away & you can act like nothing happened, Sakurai sensei I'm sorry... But don't leave me" she cried heavily he turned suddenly grabbing her in his arms, hugged her strongly "How can I forget ? never scare me like that"

""Hai -=okay- ...those gloves" she saw him wearing her gloves

"Ah I found those so I decided taking them and I thought about talking a little cat too" he kissed her forehand; she held him strongly muttering [please take me]

* * *

 **Haruka takes in a new kitten. Will this forbidden love continue.. or Haruka gonna give up with the first obstacle in their way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.. 3 couples Quarrel**

* * *

 ** _In the class_**

"Mikimoto sensei happened to be pregnant as a result of that I'm gonna continue be your homeroom teacher"

"Kyyyaahh—yeaahh" Between all the students that celebrated for a min. There was a little emotionless girl that raised her hand "sorry but 3 mins had passed, shouldn't we start, sensei?" [That's really the worst, he already called me yesterday and said things about that but for he to be here forever as teacher, what is gonna happen for us ?!"😟

"Uni, its lunch break lets grab something from the cafeteria" Nami called

"Okay"

"Whaaaa! Isn't that Haruka walking with those 3rd years skinny girls 😠 hey what are you doing to our homeroom teacher?" Nami shouted

"Oh Nami & ... Kururugi" Sakurai hinted

"Too bad for little girls, we are gonna graduate soon so we have a better chance than you" a 3rd year girl said

"You ... Don't get near Haruka sensei, he is our teacher_"

"Com'n Nami" [I don't wanna see this kind of thing] Uni said turning the other way

"Ah, Okay"

the girl went after school to found a cooling bandages in her closet

"Ah Nami -chan might noticed that I hurt my leg in our PE class"

after school outside "sensei, we need to talk"

"Okay hop in" He opened his red car's door for her

"You got one"

" Its just rental, You knew, it gets so cold in winter in Tokyo"

"You aren't from Tokyo ?!"

"Sort of, What did you want to talk about ?"

"Sensei, Have you thought about what is gonna happen about... us ?"

"What about you? why did you like me in first place ?" he approached her teasingly. she got confused "ah ... you... your FACE"

[What did I say. its true that I liked him for his face at first but its not like that]

He looked straight at the road slightly disappointed "Ah, so you are same as the others -students- . Is this area fine ?" he stopped the car

"ah, yes. its not too far from here" She replied quietly

"About that promise.. with everything considered, I thought we should just stay as teacher-student, Lets pretend it never happened" He left the confused girl and went on his way with a depressing look on his face

They both looked normal for the next 2 days till...

"Oh its you who happened waiting in the infirmary while I was gone, what did you want Sakurai sensei?" The infirmary nurse said those words to Sakurai Sensei on the stairs

"Sorry, there was a kid in my class who hurt her leg"

"Its fine I've a lot of cooling bandages"

...The girl was standing beside the corner voicelessly hearing all of that.

After school when Sakurai was leaving. She ran to him, bumped a letter to him and ran hiding behind the closets

{Thanks for the cooling bandages I know you're kind that way . that's why I love you} he walked behind the closet to see the little girl shaking

"So you love me that much" she quietly nodded. he opened his arms, she quickly jumped into them saying "Don't let go of me again"

He kissed her softly "I won't"

* * *

 ** _Next morning_** in the teacher's room "everyone, I'd like to introduce our new teacher in school Takizawa Meiri-san"

On the way out.. The principle opened the door to bump into Sakurai "Oh Sakurai-sensei you're late I just finished introducing our new Teacher" he looked up to see the woman he used to date long time ago

"Ah Haruka is that you !" The mature beautiful woman gasped

"You knew him, Takizawa sensei. thats great... Sakurai sensei may show you round the school"

In the class... "Hey everyone look its Haruka & the new teacher they are all lovey-dovey together" 😂

At the yard... "I never thought you'll would be here & a _Sensei Hahahahaha_ "

"Don't laugh that's mean" he sighed

"How have you been?"

"Good"

"Okay better keep going or late for my first class"

"Okay" he walked away looking back at her [Is that all, she won't ask anything. It doesn't matter; I already threw it all back]

She also looked back [Always like that, acting free-cat way, Running away throwing your past]

"Everyone in his place, I'm gonna take attendance"

"Haruka, who was she? your lover ! Hhhhhhhhh"

"Ah no" He answered but the woman was passing by "Haruka.. you're here, how about having lunch after class"

"hey sensei, are you his lover ?"

"No just his Ex" answered frivolously

"Whaaaa ?!" students laughed in surprise

"Meiri go to your class" -He sighed-

"Hhhhh, see you"

All this Ruckus is happening While the little girl is so shocked looking down, sinking in her thoughts, Sakurai called

"Kururugi... Kururugi Uni"

"Ah, yes"

"Come to the teacher's room after school"

[What did he want? I never talked to him since that morning, that new teacher is his Ex. I'm... ]

After school

"I'm here Sakurai sensei"

"You have been down lately, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He caressed her cheek gently "Don't lie to me, I always watch you, Are you afraid that... ?"

"Me! Why? from your Ex"

"I didn't mention her, yet you are"

"ALL RIGHT" I'm fine She shouted in despair

He held her then cuddled her

"What are you doing ?" She said shyly

"didn't you say Never let go of me"

"sorry, I was scared" she cried rounding her arms around him

he rounded up a necklace -with beautiful gold ring at the middle of it-around her neck "Happy birthday"

"You know !" Her eyes widened as she was surprised

"Yeah" he looked in her eyes "Kururugi, marry me"

She held him affirmatively then they kissed

Next morning "You... Kururugi Uni, right ?! I want to talk to you a bit after school" Takizawa Meiri asked

...

"What is it sensei ?"

"You are close to Haruka, right ?"

"Ah, You mean Sakurai sensei He treat all his students nicely"

"I knew he was always like that... I once went out with him"

She gritted her teeth in concern "Sensei, Do you still like him ?"

[What I'm asking ?]

"Yes"

Uni heard her answer & said rapidly "... I've to go. It's getting late" thinking [Did she asked me to come to just... make me feel this way.. I hate her]

The girl walked away With her dark feelings getting over her

"Hey Kururugi, what about going somewhere after school?" Sakurai

"Sorry Sensei, I don't feel very well"

The girl returned home to stay alone without anyone living with her

(Ring ring) -phone rings-

Another Day "hey Kururugi, Its festival coming why don't you go with me to the aquarium !"

"I've plans" then she left

Next day.. Sakurai called _again_

"Hey Kururugi I called you a lot yesterday & The day before. You're not avoiding me by any chance ?"

"No"

"So lets go on a date tomorrow to the festival" he smiled caringly pushing, knowing the fact she is avoiding him

The girl cheered up [I can't avoid him forever] "I wanna go"

At the festival, Haruka waved to the girl whispering when they met "you look so cute in that yukata, Kururugi"

*blushed* "of course, I am" Answered arrogantly cuz of her tsunder personality

"What should we do first... ?"

"Ahh Haruka is that you ?" Meiri who happened to be passing called from behind "and Kururugi ?"

[Ah I never thought about a probability of us getting seen, what should I do? what should I do?] Uni was thinking about an excuse till

Sakurai said "we ran into each other Just now" he patted on the girl's head

"Ah can I hang out with you ?" Meiri asked

"Yes of course" Uni answered quickly escaping the situation

The 2 adults acted more likely a couple, They had more fun while Uni became Distanced from the group till she left on her own thinking "I really wanted to see the fireworks with him" she heard someone after her with distanced breathes

"Haa... ha.., you really move so fast for a shorty"

"What are you doing here, Sensei?" ? cried the girl

" I've been looking for you"

"But you & ..."

"I left her in the crowd, she'll get bored and go home"

"Why are you here ?"

"I wanted to see the fireworks with you"

She ran into his arms

"Don't cry. I choose you, you too should have more faith in yourself"

"Hai" = (Okay)

After the Fireworks' show is over. Uni went on her way

"Kururugi Uni" The little girl heard a voice behind her in the quite lighted street She turned to see

"Meiri sensei, what are you... "

"Break up with Haruka or I would tell the whole school"

"What !"she trembled for a sec.

"If you don't care about yourself, have more thought; what would happen if Haruka got caught"

"I don't know what are you talking about ?" she said hesitantly

"you sure don't know" throwing a picture before her and left

-Its taken when they were kissing on school ground-

The girl couldn't sleep that night

* * *

Next night at the park

"What's it you wanted to talk about, Kururugi?" Sakurai asked

"I don't wanna see you anymore, lets break up" the girl said sadly

It was Like Sakurai got caught by surprise but He gathered his coolness "Is that so, okay. me too" he threw the gloves she gave to him into trash basket and left

Next day at school "Kururugi, I'm glad I met you, How have you been ?" Meiri -laughing happily as nothing happened- went down to catch up Uni

"Meiri-sensei, Please don't call me without a reasonable reason"

""You two careful on the stairs It just got wiped"" teacher's voice

"Kururugi, wait" she tried to get her but... "Let go of me" Uni shrugged her away ,both women fell of the stairs

The young girl opened her eyes to see everything blurry She concentrated more to see Sakurai was holding the woman & shouting

"Meiri wake up, Meiri. outta the way" he carried her to the infirmary. Nami came "oh, Uni you okay! Uni say something"

The girl snapped out of her -dark face- reaction "sorry For worrying you Nami, I'm fine now ... ah"

"You can't stand up"

"Don't worry, I'll walk to the infirmary"

"I'll go with you"

"No, I need to be a lone" the girl stood up went to the Ladies room thinking [He totally brushed me off how could he ...No.. Its my fault, I'm the one who firstly let go of him I can never confront him ... Ah Meiri sensei It was my fault... I've to apologize]

At the infirmary

"Meiri, are you all right ?"

"Yeah. I'm... in the infirmary !?"

"Thank god, you are Okay"

"What... WHAT? Kururugi ?" the woman panicked

"Sensei, I'm here" the girl went in looking down in shame

The Female teacher snapped grabbing Haruka's collar sarcastically "Haruka, how could you leave a student hurt and carry me. are you stupid ?"

"No, its because you were unconscious so he had to prioritize you. Sensei" Kururugi said quickly keeping her head down

"What about you, Are you okay Kururugi ?"

"Yes,... excuse me" She was about to leave so she looked to Sakurai and turned with sad look up on her face

"Wait" Sakurai Said holding her, she looked regretful to him,

He held her up and kissed her surprisingly then looked to Meiri and confronted her smiling proudly "Meiri, I know that's not of your business but I kinda wanted to tell you about the one I'm dating right now Its that Child, Kururugi can you wait outside for a min. ?"

The girl went out and Sakurai turned "you look surprised even you know"

"I know about you two but I never thought you would actually say it yourself"

"Sorry, but I really like her & I wanna her by my side"

"Thats weird I kinda feel happy for you, you've changed _Haruka_. Excuse me now I've something to do"

She went after Uni "listen to me, he loves you & I'll not be defeated by a child" she smiled "Lets have a fair contest, My Rival" ?

The girl turned to see Haruka wearing the gloves "Don't leave me again" He said

(Sob sob) "I won't, Lets have a date once we go to Kyoto"

"Kyoto!" the man gasped surprise

* * *

 **Oh, that came long. Review as you want...**

 **The Legend is returning back to where it all started**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruka goes on a school trip to Kyoto without his notice. New characters revealed with old character's help.. what is fate hiding for Haruka & how Kururugi will act subsequently**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 4 Appearance of the Kaito**

* * *

Next day in Kyoto

"Whaaat ?! why is the school trip should be to Kyoto ?" Haruka sighed

"Haruka-chan we all approved on Kyoto, why don't you like it !" some students laughed

Meiri teasing him "why ?! did you left another woman here ?"

"Very funny Meiri" ?

The group went to lots of touristic places, they had fun especially the Excited little girl who was waiting for her date tonight

The night fell in Kyoto so beautifully

(Ring ring) The girl picked up her phone frantically to hear "Sorry Kururugi, I can't go" -clang- he hung up

"What !" [I'm going after him] she told herself

Meiri caught her in the corridor "where do you think yourself are going this late ?"

"Sensei I've to go please, Please"

"... Return before midnight"

"Thanks"

"go get him ... wait a min. Why I'm rooting for her !"?

Uni kept walking in the streets till she heard behind -the Kyoto Minamiza Kabuki theatre -

"Haruka, don't go this time" a pretty woman with make up wearing beautiful Yukata said grievingly those words while holding Sensei's shirt

"But I've to" He replied

"At least spend the night with me. I missed you"

"I missed you, too" he hugged her affirmatively

* * *

Next morning at the Hotel's restaurant

"Nami-chan, have you seen Kururugi ?"

"Meiri sensei ! Actually. here she is ...yeah she looks like that since yesterday all gloomy & depressed with nothing to say"

"I see. Okay, let me"

The woman took her breakfast & sat beside the -dark wrinkled eyed- girl

"Oh you look awful, How was your date ?"

The girl gritted her teeth, looking sarcastically fiercely "He is cheating on me"

"What !"

"He went & stayed the night with another woman"

"WHAAAT !?" she shouted really loud; All in the restaurants turned to her

"Where ? When?" she whispered to Uni after apologizing to the crowd

* * *

That afternoon , The 2 women went back to the theatre where they saw A woman clinging to Sakurai outside the back entry

Meiri called "Haruka, Where the hell have you been, yesterday ?"

"Meiri, what are you doing here,... Kururugi is that you ?!"

"Yeah, She followed you yesterday & saw you with that woman. You stayed the night with her!" Meiri was shouting, nagging on him, Meanwhile another man came Running from far shouting "Haruka... Haruka, Is that you ?"

 _"_ _Yuske,_ what are you doing here ?"

"Mei lin, Your sister called me"

"Your sister!" Meiri asked

"The girlfriend" Yuske said

"The blond sissy fellow from high school" Meiri retorted

"I dyed it black already" he showed off his hair

"And I'm no longer his gf" The woman stood freely with a hand on her waist

"Why are you here ?" Yuske asked Meiri But Sakurai interrupted them both "Sec. Please, Yuske" He turned to the -wondering, confused- little girl and ordered her more than requested

"Kururugi, go back for now, we'll take later"

The girl looked down -quietly said- "I've had enough, I don't wanna that anymore"

"What are you... ?" He approached her but she shrugged him away

"Don't touch me, you act so secretive near me, you don't say anything . you act on your own treating me like a child, I can't be with you any longer..." She was snapping on him

"...Kururugi, please"

"why !, why don't you tell me. Just treat me fairly. Tell me about yourself , *she cried hard* Its scary being alone, I can't be like that, You always make me have my own dark thoughts... I'm turning into terrible person"

"I've no intention of telling you anything about my past" he surprised her boldly

She held him violently "So break up with me, break up"

"...I understand" he went with Yuske into a room inside the theatre leaving the girl alone

"Kururugi, let me take you back" said Meiri comforting her

The still standing girl in shock "I said terrible things to sensei I_" she ran away ignoring Meiri who kept calling her name multiple times while Mei lin who was a performance, went in to her work.

Meiri returned to where Yuske & Sakurai are in and stood behind the door Listening...

"How have you been, Haruka ?"

"Thanks for taking care of my sister"

"Don't mention it. What did you do in **LA** ?"

"I became a teacher And you?"

"Good... I'm still with _him_ "

"How is **he** ?"

"so powerful, so dangerous, He has his own gang now. He is here in Kyoto"

"Why ?"

"Searching for _the Kaito_ "

"Enough of this shit" Meiri madly went in continuing "Sakurai, Why did you brush her off like that ?"

He raised his hand to silence her then he looked confused to Yuske...

"how there is still a Kaito after I already left ?"

"What are you talking about, Sakurai ?" the woman said

 ** _"_** ** _I'm The Kaito"_** Sakurai said clearly

"Are you talking about that **Kaito** of Osaka ?" she asked

"It all happened in Kyoto After I finished a job requested by the man who hired me, he provoked me so I shot him... Taiga-san. It was terrible"

"What ?" she gasped

""I wasn't thinking, I just didn't want him to remind me of that _Old man,_

I ran away in the streets, Unfortunately I pumped into _him_ , _my_ _old_ _man_ was there that night for his work. I kept calling father"

His manger asked "Is that a relative of you ?"

"He just said ? " _Never seen him before" he totally brushed me off as trash""_

 _"_ _SAKURABA LEO_ , The famous Hollywood actor is your father ?" Meiri confronted him

"How do you know that Meiri ? Other than Mei lin, Its just Yuske who know about that, I even never mentioned it to my best friend _Izawa"_

"You know, the night my dad knew about us I saw him in a car out of my place he wanted to break us up!"

"Probably,

...The main reason I went to Los Anglos was to escape from him"

Yuske stood "you better keep it low as they're looking for you here or someone with that name"

"Thanks Yuske"

* * *

Sakurai & Meiri walked out

Sakurai sighed in that lighted street then said "You didn't seem surprised when you heard about the Kaito"

"No, I was... but on second thought It explains a lot"

He looked down "I'm sorry Meiri.. for everything"

She held his hand while walking

"You showed up at the end, better late than never"

"I wish I could compensate you"

"You did already ,

... you made me alive thanks for letting me fall for you"

"Thanks" [ I was happy when I met you again]

"But one last thing what are you gonna do with Kururugi ?"

"I don't know lets just share this walk in peace" he leant at her shoulder slowly

 **And out of blue,** a guy crashed into Sakurai. He was running from some people. Sakurai leant to pick up his spectacles that fell, the boy looked to him he stood staring at him then In a creepy way the boy said

".. _se those eyes... this aura... you are the legendary..." the boy brought up the_ _Tanto_ _. Sakurai noticed the whole thing_

 _"_ _Meiri, run"_

 _"_ _He is there. take him down" -people's shouts-_

 _Sakurai grabbed the woman and ran back to the hotel with no word. he tried to call Yuske but no answer_

* * *

 **On The Other Side Of The Town** the boy got caught

"Beat him up" *Men walking angrily laughing at him*

He said sarcastically "Can you win against me?"

Some tried to punch him but he evaded them to make them clash into each others

"Ha, are you guys falling out already?" He provoked them. More and more stepped in but

He kept dodging till one big guy stepped in "Are You the bastard who knocked out Gondo's guys by yourself ?"

He brought up one Dango to eat it -sweet dumplings served in thin wooden skewers-

" Gondo! May be a guy in that bunch was going by that name"

"I'm Hamada you better remember it"

He moaned uninterested "That's a name, I'm probably going to forget in a few minutes"

"You got some nerve to think so little of us.. get him"

The boy dodged them freakily till they all got tired of him he jumped to the leader and pierced the skewer in his knee

Hamada fell screaming "what the ?!... please no"

The boy smiled madly leant to him & brought another Dango

"Too bad for you I got another one, Hahahahaha" he ate the dumplings in one bite then pierced the skewer again in his Knee again

"Ahh. I lost, spare me"

"That Hamada- san lost" The men looked in scare stepping back

The boy stood "Its merely the fact that I'm strong, next time you go against me... I'll literately kill you, Hahahahaha"

[ _Finally living though this world has came to a meaning_ ]

* * *

 **Haruka meets his copycat. Who is that kid and what is his true intention after encountering the Real one?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the action, there is more**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakurai & Uni.. their relation is still on pause. New love story develop with the entrance of a new Student**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 5 The New Transfer Student**

* * *

The school trip finished & Sakurai still didn't talk with Uni .

In the class Sakurai went in "attention everyone, c'mon"

A new student Came in

 _"_ _Asuza Conan!"_ girls said

"What ! the new star movie, what is he doing here ?"

"He looks so cool"

"Silence you bunch of idiots" The new kid glared at them

"Hey, didn't I already tell you to calm down" Sakurai sighed -to his class-

The boy was acting outrageous all the day, never listens to his teachers he even shoved harshly all the girls who tried to talk to him then he looked to Uni who was looking expressionless towards him

"What ?" he shouted

"Are you mad of them?"

"Yes, why do you care ?"

"I don't know, may be because I'm also mad"

"I'm mad cuz I didn't want to come here I just wanted to finish my next movie but my manger insisted that I've to not fail grades,... & you ?"

"I had a fight with someone dear to me & till now I can't face him"

"If you wanna talk, so talk. The state right now isn't good anyway so just don't get worry about getting it worse"

After school Uni waited for Sakurai

"Sensei, can I come in?"

"Yes, what is it Kururugi?"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Ah.. not now I'm busy" He tried to avoid her

"Okay I... will go, sorry for bothering you" She walked back in sadness. Sakurai held his head Regretful [what should I do ¿¡ why I am pushing her away] & Suddenly

The girl pushed the door violently & barged in with red face – May be Cuz She was angry but mostly she was embarrassed "I've something to say & you sensei will listen. I...I..." she held his head & kissed him strongly then blushed, looking away -evading his look- "this is my way to express my love..."

He pushed her to the wall and kissed her intensely that made her lose feeling of her surroundings

"Sensei" ?

"That was so mature of you, I feel like I'm kinda defeated"

They both walked out after sharing a passionate kiss ?

"Kururugi lets go to my place, Its not so far & its rather warm"

They entered a rental place not too small not too big but moderate, average one, the girl was trembling at first.

Sakurai made some hot chocolate then turned to her & said with serious look on his face

"Why're you shaking ?"

"ah, sorry"

"Don't tell me you didn't come here prepared"

The girl looked down *red face*

"Sorry sensei I think we shouldn't do something Like that until we get married"

"Pff.."

She looked up

"Hahahahahahhahahah, I can't hold it anymore. you should see your face"

She cried "I'm leaving" [He was teasing me] She thought

"No" He grabbed her apologizing

"I want to ask you something" she asked hesitatingly

"About ?!"

"The woman from Kyoto is she really your sister !"

"Mei lin is the only who Share the same blood as mine"

"You mean no other relatives !"

" _I never began with a family and because of that I was distracted & off the road in my student years, I've a father but he is the reason of my misery but I don't bother with these thoughts anymore, hmph I don't care about it all_" he laughed painfully

She patted on his head in a try to comfort him but she got shy

*Looking away* he wanted to bounce on her But he stood holding his desires back & said in a mature voice, Avoiding her eyes... "Kururugi its getting late I'll take you home"

* * *

Next morning in the school Kururugi is being treated carefully from her students then Nami went running to her "Kururugi is that true ?"

"What !"

"You & Haruka-chan, someone saw him out of your place late at night"

She put her hand on her mouth in shock

"Sakurai Haruka sensei to the principal office" some teacher called

The girl wanted to go but Nami held her "Kururugi, what's going on?

Is that true?"

"Its not like that"

"So what's it like ?"

"I... Sorry Nami-chan. I've to go"

At the principal's office

"Sakurai-sensei . you are getting involved too much with your students especially the female ones"

"I don't understand you, sir"

"Some students are saying that you & student Kururugi Uni from 2-B were late at night together"

"I think they are just mistaken"

"Sorry but I've to suspend you Sakurai"

"I understand"

Sakurai went walking to see the others are looking at him with aversion

Sakurai entered his class

"Sorry everyone it happened to be a misunderstanding so I'll be going for a while"

Asuza said "you should go forever, a teacher hitting on his female students isn't for sure something Nice"

Meiri entered the class "Sakurai, The principal needs to see you"

"Hhhh, that forever might come soon" the boy laughed

Outside..., Sakurai asked

"Meiri, where is the principal ?"

"what happened ?"

"Its totally my wrong, please take care of Uni"

"Don't worry, I will"

Sakurai went outside the school to see a young man around 21 years old inquiring "Are you Sakurai Haruka Sensei ?"

"Yes & you are"

"Satoh, Uni's Older brother"

"Aniki (Older brother) !"

 **At the school**

"Meiri-sensei, Sakurai Sensei ?!"

"Don't worry Kururugi he just got suspended for two weeks"

"Its my fault"

"don't be scared & act calmly"

"Okay" The girl left...

《"I had fear that she might turn that way"

"she is living alone, isn't she ?"

"Her father passed out"

"yeah the gang leader who got killed 6 years ago"

"What was his name again?"

"Taiga Yamaguchi, I think" Meiri got frozen shocked from the conversation she just overheard behind the corner from two teachers

Meanwhile Sakurai is sitting with Satoh at the bus stop

"I knew who you are & I don't give a damn about it. I Just want my sister to be safe"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't let you be with my sister"

"Why? I'm really ..."

"Little interested in her" Satoh confronted him directly

"...I believe I can lead a happy life with Kururugi"

"I just arrived from Los Anglos that's my card"

"Reporter !"

"I was searching for you, You are the Kaito"

"I can explain"

"That you are a murderer" he turned to leave but Sakurai grabbed his sleeve

"I know that but I can't let go of her"

"So try to explain her to love the man who killed her father"

Sakurai was like hit by thunder bolt from the sky, He let go of his hand in shock

"That's right. Kururugi is our mother's side Name, her real name is

 _Yamaguchi Uni"_

Satoh left the man standing in agony- under the rain wretched in pain mixed with fear-

Sakurai went home (Ring ring) phone rang but He didn't answer

* * *

Next morning,

The principal called him, Sakurai went to his office

"What is the matter, sir?

"Your suspension is off"

"okay...!"

"We just want all our men-power cuz the school yard is requested for a Movie production"

"What ?!"

"Yeah, Sakuraba Leo is holding a ceremony for his new movie next week"

Sakurai went to the class to see Meiri walking towards him "come with me for a sec."

"Not now"

"Uni is Taiga's daughter"

"I know"

"But..."

"I've class now. later Takizawa" he said shakenly

He entered the class "Haruka-chan you're back"

"Sakuraba Leo is coming"

"he is so cool" -Fan's shouts-

"Sit down I'm gonna start class" Sakurai said dejected

"he kinda looks like Sakurai-sensei"

"Lucky you Haruka-chan you'll see him closely"

He shouted disgusted "To be honest I've no interest in such things"

Uni went to him after school to see Sakurai

"wait sensei why don't you say anything"

"Sorry Kururugi but I've to go"

"Why are you always like that?"

"Huh!"

"You keep things from me, treat me seriously just for once" The girl desperately tried to confront her love but He left silently

Meiri went after Sakurai while the girl turned to see Asuza comforting her "Uni forget about him & come to me"

"Conan-kun..." she kept crying tears

Meanwhile Meiri who followed the man shouted on him blaming

"You are running away again, face everything & rise"

"I'm scared"

"You've to tell her before losing her permanently"

 _"_ _Its all because of that damn man, he wants to destroy me... back then: when my mother died he brought me with him to America to take use of me, he wanted to introduce me for the entertainment industry But I refused & ran away"_

"Even though... you've to go, If she truly loves you she would understand. Please Haruka there is no day passes without thinking of us. if just all these things didn't happen we could be together"

He looked up to notice her pain then he noticed he was always running away from everything he even betrayed her feelings to him

"Sorry Takizawa I'll go"

He returned to see Kururugi hugging Asuza as he was comforting her.

he silently returned his home...

* * *

 **The end for Kururugi & Sakurai together... or not**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conan gets in between. are they his arising feelings for the girl or something against Haruka what pushes him on**

 **Chapter.. 6 Trauma from the past**

* * *

《 "Dad, I don't want to become an actor"

"Haruka, its such a shame I never thought you would say such a thing after all what I did to you.. Do you know what I'm thinking about you right now ?!"

"What..!" ?

"such a _USELESS BRAT_ you are" ?》

(Peep peep) -Alarm clock-

"What a bad dream !" Sakurai woke up brushing his face hiding his pain

* * *

 **In the early morning** , On the school yard

Asuza went near Sakurai

"I'm about to work with Sakuraba Leo-san in his next movie"

"...Congrats"

"You know the _LEO_ family has bred generations with artisans, right?

The daughter in-law is a doctor while the son is an actor but his daughter is apprentice Geisha(dancer) in Kyoto & there is ..."

"What are you trying to get at?"

He whispered closely "You're LEO's illegitimate child, Right?"

-THUD-

He grabbed him violently towards the wall, some students gathered to see Conan is hurt on the ground while Sakurai is standing angrily. one girl came asking

"What happened ?"

"I don't know Nami-chan I was just talking to Sakurai sensei but he suddenly grabbed me"

("Oh that's mean, Haruka-chan"

"Uncool man") Students' Boos from behind

Sakurai gritted his teeth then "Conan come to my office later"

Mins. Later Conan went in to see Sakurai is smoking carelessly by the window saying while giving him his back

"So what're you planning to do ?"

"My goal?, I just wanted to distant you from Uni I seems to have something For her & she for you so I tried to provoke you but you really got pretty mad. it was a hunch you'd hate your father... hhhhh .This is a valuable piece of gossip to use"

(Fwoo) -he blew his smoke in the air- "So why don't you just use it. Make it public if you want, I want hold you. However once he knew that you're the responsible for that he will chase you outta the industry for sure"

"So I might be in danger, Oji-san is really that scary?"

"Thats right"

"So I've to change my strategy to get Uni"

Sakurai looked to him pissed

[That brat, he really gets on my nerves]

* * *

Days passed & Sakurai couldn't reconcile with Uni while the boy became closer to Uni than before & the gap between Sakurai & Kururugi widened more

Then...

 **The Ceremony Day** came

The famous actor went out the car "Yahoo.. Leo-san, we love you" -Fans' Cheers- the old handsome man waved to them wearing his fancy Sunglasses & extravagant Suit.. but from the crowed a man was standing wearing his cap, shooting the old man down with his firing eyes

Leo noticed him & turned back with a slight grin on his face

Sakurai left pissed off. Uni went after him "sensei, what's wrong ?"

"Sorry, but I need to be a lone" he left

"I think You should comfort him" Meiri showed up asking the girl to help him

"Do you know what's going on ?"

"Ah..., sorry I thought you knew, Looks like Sakurai didn't tell you anything... Sorry I need to go"

[She knows and I don't !] Uni's dark thoughts kept floating all over her head

Meiri went after Sakurai who was sitting Shaking, she stood in front of him

Uni went after her sneaking, to see Sakurai is shouting

"LET GO, this should have nothing to do with you anymore"

"You didn't meet him" Meiri

"Can't you seriously leave me alone ?" -It began raining-

"I can't let you go through this alone ; you'll lose yourself again"

"I'm not a 17-year-old-kid anymore, that kind of matters won't affect me"

"That's not the true since. It's actually hurting you" she removed the cap to see his agony & sad expression Shown up all over his face

Uni looked surprised to see that kind of face coming from her sensei

"It's alright Haruka, if you want me, I'll always be here by your side" she cuddled his head heartily, he put his arms around her waist

While Uni is hiding thinking [This kind of scene.. I never wanted to see]

Sakurai whispered "Don't worry, I've Kururugi now ...& that part really got prettier than before" he meant her waist

She smacked his head laughing "you perverted kid"

"Okay.. okay come in before we Catch cold"

Meiri turned to see Kururugi hiding behind the corner looking at her à

The both of them sat after drying themselves

"Sorry for overhearing..." *Kururugi hiding her face under a towel*

 _"_ _you want to know, I'll tell you.. Haruka has psychological trauma; because of his father he was the one who broke us up. but right now I still like Haruka"_

"..."

"back then when I saw you two happy, I saw him smiling. I happened to be peace minded but I go back on my promise"

"Even now.. W_why?"

"Because I understand Haruka better than you. Ah sorry I've been rambling about. Hhhh, you're his gf so don't take it to heart"

"Yeah of course everyone has the freedom to feel the way they want" She cried silently behind the towel so that her tears won't be seen

Kururugi later met Asuza

"Kururugi What's it? you seem down"

She silently walk to him He took her in his arms peacefully

"You've me here, Uni. I won't ask you to answer me right away, I'll wait for you. I've confidence to care about you more than anyone else"

* * *

Next morning, Sakurai found An envelope on his office he opened it & got extremely shock

"Everyone in his place ... after the class, Kururugi come to my office for a sec."... Class passed quickly à

The girl walked in silently with a sad expressionless face "yes, sensei"

"What's this ?" he brought up the ring within the necklace -he gave it to her- from the envelope

"I can't go out with you anymore" She said

"Can I know why ?"

She looked down voiceless non-responding

"Okay You can go now, _UNI"_ He whispered heartedly, she looked up surprised

[that's the first time he calls me by my first name]

He walked pass her "I really regret not calling you that before"

At the sports festival day

Asuza & Sakurai walking alone in the 3rd floor

"I've Uni now"

"Okay, treat her well"

"Huh !"

"she dumped me couple of days ago"

"WHAT ! [Lucky me], really why ?"

"Hhhhh, I don't know" he laughed hypocritically

Meanwhile some first-year girls went to Uni

"Kururugi-senpai, please one of our friends is so sick at the restrooms on the second floor" Kururugi went in "Where is she ?" ( **CLANG** )

The girls locked her in "that will teach her not to get so lovey-dovey with Conan-kun"

"Yeah Conan-kun is for everyone, Kyyyaahh he is so _Cool_ "& while they are making their stupid ruckus they pumped into Asuza& Sakurai

Asuza held one girl "what happened to Uni ?"

"We didn't do anything, let me go"

Sakurai looked to her expressionlessly "where is the girl?"

Asuza Grabbed her violently near the window "the key, no it fell" she screamed

"where is she?, tell me" Asuza shouted in more anger

"The girl's restrooms on the second floor" one girl said in fear

"Lets go Saku_" the boy turned to see Sakurai had already jumped from the window, leapt from one floor to another, breaking the glass window to the second floor then he broke the door...

Asuza came quickly shouting "Sakurai" He saw Uni lying on the ground unawaken He approached her so Sakurai said

"Its okay, she just fainted"... Sakurai tried to touch her but he restrained himself clenching his hand away "Conan... you carry her to the infirmary"

"What are you saying?, we should go together"

"I need to go back to my work"

"Huh, Hold on. You just risked your life for her, why won't you carry her?"

"You wouldn't understand" he stood with painful expression

"What !"

 _"_ _As if I'm by her side, I'd want to hug her tightly"_

 _•••_

Uni woke up at the infirmary to see Conan by her side

"You Okay !"

"Were it you.. who brought me here?"

"...Yes"

"Thanks" ... she turned & cried silently with a thought waving in her mind

[ _I wanted you,... Sensei_ ] ?

* * *

 **Romance went so long in this story, right?**

 **I got you some action next chapter stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haruka meets his past friends one more time. Is it going like when they were kids Or..?**

 **Chapter.. 7 REUNION**

* * *

2 days later, at the school gates. Sakurai arrived late to see a big gang holding a young boy & the students are watching in fear, Meiri looked to Sakurai " Sakurai, call the police"

Some gangster was holding the boy shouting "where is that Kaito you're talking about ?" Sakurai stepped in To help his student but surprisingly he found...

"Yuske !"

"Sakurai ?! [shit] That's your work place"

"Leave the boy, Yuske" the **boss** said from behind

"But he"

"I said LET GO,... Why are you holding a little kid while we have the real thing standing in front of us, ha?" The man looked with burning Eyes towards Sakurai. He was actually seething with anger

"IZAWA !" Sakurai gasped

"We are here looking for the mad Kaito of Kyoto but lucky us we found the Legend here"

"Please don't" Haruka begged

" **No. Actually, You know something... Run away Haruka, run. We won't chase you but believe me I'll crush everyone here, after all its your selling point... Running away** "

"Izawa. I'm sorry"

"Why! I did go by your advice, if we small fries could take care of one big fry we can occupy his place"

"About that Izawa" Yuske stood in his way but He got blown away by the fierce man's back hand slap

"Izawa, I'm sorry" Sakurai, Izawa grabbed his Collar & punched him hard

Sakurai looked down *listening while taking hits* "you ran away dumping your shit all over me, You don't know how hard it was"

Kururugi came "Meiri-sensei do something... Conan-kun !"

She recklessly tried to stood in the way

"Kururugi, No" Meiri shouted, Izawa was about to hit the girl but Sakurai took the hit covering her & returned the punch to him

"That's between me & you"

Izawa looked firing "you dare defying me, Haruka?"

"Police patrols, run everyone"

They walked while Izawa shouting "Haruka. You & me are finished long ago, **Never** **show before me** **Ever Again** "

* * *

Sakurai went washing his cuts as the students went to their classes... Kururugi stood speechless, Asuza stood by her "Last time when you fainted, It was Sakurai who saved you, He really risked his life for You"

The girl looked shocked then bowed "thanks Conan-kun"

[No, Thank you. You really made my life happier with friends] Conan

she ran after him "Sensei, please"

"Sorry for making you worried, Kururugi it was just_"

"I don't... I don't want to know anything, I just wanna be with you" she held him "I'm still in love with you, Will it bother you if I liked you like that?" she looked pitifully begging for forgiveness

He said while turning away "It will"

Meiri came & sighed "things are gonna be tough for sure from now on"

* * *

Later Uni on her way home she got in a trouble at the market as she forgot her money A man helped her "you are Kururugi Uni"

"Yeah thanks... what ?!.. _Sakuraba Leo-san?_ "

he smiled "lets sit & have a little talk"

"How is school, Kururugi-san ?"

"Do you know me ?"

"I saw you back then & I found you interesting"

...-stare-

"Ah, Is there something On my face?"

"Sorry, No you're just look like sensei"

"Ah, what about him ?"

"He..." she looked down sadly

"You date him, ain't you ?"

"How did you ?... I mean No"

Satoh came from far

"Uni sorry for the late Ah, Leo-san, What brings you here?!"

"Oh Satoh-kun"

"Nii-san, you know Sakuraba-san?" Uni asked but Satoh turned to the old man formally

"Long time no see Leo-san"

"Where was it? yes at your father's party" (cough cough)

"Uni, he is Dad's old friend & He is also Sakurai Sensei's Father"

"HA, you found it" he sarcastically laughed, "You were always the smartest"

"What do you want from us !" asked the young boy while the little girl glaring at him

[He's the one that caused Sensei so much loneliness & pain] Uni though then She asked straight-forwardly "What do you think of sensei ?"

He stood & said devilishly " _A mistake I left In this world_ , If you wanna knew why. come with me"

"Uni, don't go anywhere"

"Sorry, Nii-san. Thats the first time I found someone so terrible Its unforgivable, I'll go"

He took her to a studio & took A Beautiful portrait for himself & Kururugi

"What ?!" she asked after the flash

"I wanted to make some memory with my Son's wife"

"Huh!"

"I want to make up with Haruka" He looked caringly "If I told Haruka that, he won't believe me; thats why I turned to you Uni-chan" (cough cough)

[He really looks nice]

"Sorry but I need to go"

"Why don't you talk to him Leo-san ?"

"He won't ... listen" (Clang) *The old man collapsed*

* * *

Meanwhile Sakurai at his home holding his head in pain he screamed a lot cuz of his weakness that he can't face anyone

"What should I do? .. too many shitty problems I can't Face them all"

"...Run away like you did before" A voice inside his head called

Sakurai looked up to begin a conversation with his reflection in the mirror

"Who're you ?"

"Really..?, I'm you, _The Kaito"_

"But"

"But what? you won't have to worry about anyone, what do you have here ?"

"... My old man"

"Hahaha, you never thought of that man as your father"

"Izawa& Yuske they won't forgive me, right ¿"

"Yeah, so just go or you still holding yourself cuz of her -your little girl-" answered in an eerie way

"I can't leave her"

"Oh you still like her, Hahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?"

 _"_ _You killed the girl's father & fell for her, Is there much Irony than that"_

"Shut up shut up" Sakurai crashed the mirror while still hearing him laughing. Then... (Ring ring)

He picked up his phone "Who!"

"Its me Meiri, I & Kururugi are at the hospital, come now"

"What ?"

Sakurai just went -without thinking- to see Satoh there & Meiri is standing fine

"You're okay, what's wrong ?"

"this way" she showed him a room He entered to see Kururugi is sitting beside a man who is breathing by BIPAP, he stepped in to see carefully the face of the man... then He gave them all a gaze spills doom "What's the meaning of this? Meiri" Growled The angry man

Satoh stepped in "his health are drowning since... "

He turned to leave.. but Uni called

"Sensei, Don't go Just listen to what your father have to say ?"

He stopped facing the closed door giving them his back Sakuraba barely sat up "How've you been, Haruka? I mean, I'm sorry for... everything. You don't have to forgive me. Just know that I'm sorry... Please look at me just once. you're so like her, your mother was so beautiful I'm sorry that I wasn't the father you wanted me to be"

Sakurai turned to him with dead eyes Remembering his old man's words back there [The moment you reveal your existence for the world, I'll destroy your happiness forever]

 _"_ _Heh, Father! I never considered you as a father,_

 _why don't you leave me alone?"_

 _He looked fiercely and continued " JUST GO ON & DIE ON YOUR OWN"_

He went out & Kururugi went after him

"so he hate me to dying . Satoh please hold this for me"

"Thats your will ?!"

"I want to announce Sakurai as my son I want to make it... Ahh"

he held his chest in pain

" _GET AWAY FROM ME_ " Meiri & Satoh Heard some shouts so they went out to see Sakurai is shouting madly at Uni

"Don't go. I'm here with you" Uni weakly said

"You don't understand anything"

"I don't want to. I just wanna be with you, everything is gonna be fine"

Sakurai screamed in agony _**"Arrgghhh... I'm The Kaito, I... Shot your father"**_

He left, leaving the child standing Miserable "I don't understand. What's sensei is talking about?"

Meiri came held the girl while Satoh left "I'll follow him"

* * *

 **Satoh runs after Sakurai leaving Meiri & his sister unknowing the danger staring at them.. Old foe reappearance **


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruka runs off after snapping on his dying father.. and in a moment of anger he confronted Uni with what kept messing his soul around.. Does Haruka feel relieved after throwing that load over his shoulders after many years or what?**

 **Chapter.. 7 The Kaito vs. The Kaito (BLOODLUST)**

* * *

 **Later at a bar**

"...Another" Sakurai ordered another glass of his drink but the Bartender with little concern said "You drank too much, sir"

"I said ANOTHER" Sakurai shouted at the bartender

Some men ganged on him "hey new guy. be quite" a man came picking up on him but Sakurai swiftly took the paring knife - a thin knife used to crush ice by the bartender- & pierced his hand. Satoh stood taking him outside but the man's friends came after them

"Oh Satoh-kun, Is that You? Let me show you how I acquired the name of Kaito" he pushed him & looked to the gang "You wanna piece of me"

"We'll kill you"

"Those words are heavy, are you sure you can stick to them ?"

He rushed into with the knife & cut a lot of flesh he also got hurt but he never backed. he still moves. He looked to Satoh while laughing & fighting

"That's the real me kid. I finally found my edge that I lost years ago, **_BLOODLUST_** " he laughed insanely "I'm back I'm back I'm baaaaaaaack. Hahaha"

The men ran away bleeding AND out of blue another boy showed up with mad smile " _found you,...Senpai_ "

"Ah you're the Kaito they're looking for" Haruka said drunken –actually, he didn't know him by his face. He just remembered the Tanto in his hands-

"Yes, I'm honoured you remembered me"

"You're strong, I can see... but still no match for me"

"The boy brought up his Tanto ...My name is Abe Jun I dreamed being like you. No, I'm gonna kill you & be the legend" ?

The fight began, Sakurai land the first cut, the boy smiled "you really are the legendary.. " they were gonna continue but the police came, Abe Jun ran while Satoh took the drunk man to his room in A hotel

* * *

 _Meanwhile Meiri is sitting with Uni at a bench outside the Hospital "Let me tell you what I knew,_

 _A young boy was once abandoned by his father, no family, he went down the wrong direction, he wanted to fill the emptiness in his heart so he piled on menace. He didn't know where to stop that chain of violence, at the same time he oddly polished his skills, his strength soon spread, he became very known as KAITO: required by every gang, he became a legend taking the form of charisma of the streets..._

 _That boy is the 17-years-old Sakurai. He once made unforgivable thing_

 _He.. shot his ringleader, Taiga-san. your father, Uni"_

"I heard about the accident & I knew my father was killed but He was stabbed in his heart"

"What !"

A _man_ _came_ _from_ _behind_ "that's right Uni-chan"

"You..." Uni gasped

" **Yeah** , **ME** "

* * *

At the motel, Sakurai in the bath taking shower looking at his reflection in a mirror

"What Have I done ?" *weakly said*

His reflection insanely whispered "You knew, don't you? That was your true self"

"No, It wasn't me, I was drunk"

"NO, listen & listen good. you were that kind of guy from the beginning"

"no"

"Shut up shut up & accept this pathetic self"

"Stop please"

"You can't escape from it, that will be your curse forever, Tomorrow the day after, next week, ten years, that is you. As long as you're still alive, it will continue"

"SHUT UP" he broke the mirror & took a fragment of the glass

"So thats your answer, well then. Guess there is no other choice"

he was gonna cut his wrest but Satoh broke the locked door & shouting "why you.. Sakurai?"

 _"_ _I'm a monster that can't stay loose"_

Satoh carried him to the bed & gave him some medicines

Later Satoh got a call from Kururugi while Meiri called Sakurai

"Haruka, Uni... save her. They took her"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station"

Sakurai went out to see Satoh trembling "My sister... Save Uni"

"Who was that ?"

"The henchman ** _"_**

 ** _"_** ** _TAKERU !"_**

"They wanna the diamond you stole 6 years ago & you've to meet them at the Old store near the sea, Are you going ?"

"Yes but I've to make a stop in the way"

* * *

Sakurai sent Satoh to the police station to take Meiri then he went alone to The casino to meet _Izawa_

He entered.. lots of men stood in the way but Yuske shouted "Let him pass"

"Why are you here ? if Izawa saw you"

"Where is Izawa ?"

"But Izawa..."Yuske begged him to leave, But Sakurai Shouted

" _IZAWA,_ I knew you're here. I need your help" but the answer came so quietly from far "Go away"

Sakurai sit on the floor obligatory & bowed deeply He lowered his head "Please Izawa They took one of my students, my girl, They will kill her I..

I need your help just this once"

"Go I don't know you"

"I'm Sakuraba Leo's Bastard child, He abandoned me & my mother with my little sister years ago just to marry another female actor.. before I met you, Mom died in an accident, He took care of me to use my face as his legacy But I rebelled. He threatened me that If I reveal my existence to the world he'd destroy me I was always scared till You accepted me you were my family my everything when I'm with you I felt I'm alive, I became the Kaito to protect you, to be with you. but Things turned bad & he found me again that night He was going after me but I travelled to LA only my sister & Yuske knew where I went, I failed you and lost my family but Now I can't run from it, I don't wanna lose that girl She is my family now"

Sakurai looked up to see Izawa leaning to him "I was worried about you, I told you to run without thinking about the consequences & I know about your circumstances long ago Yuske told me. I'm here for you. What do you wanna me do ?"

(Ring ring)

"Hello Kaito, Where are you ?"

"I'm coming, Takeru"

"I can't wait to crush you"-peep peep- The man hung up

"What now, Haruka ?" Yuske asked, Sakurai turned to Izawa

"Gather all the hard hitters & the good fighters here. We'll crush them

 _A war they want, A war should they have"_

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned next chapter is the last_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Takeru the henchman kidnapped Uni demanding the Gem, the Kaito stole 7 years ago, at the sametime.. Haruka still fighting his inner demons .. What is gonna happen**

 **Chapter.. 7 The End & The Beginning**

* * *

 **At the old storage**

"You are here Kaito or I should call Abe Jun" Takeru called the young boy

"Shut up, Where is he ?" called the boy little eccentrically

"Don't worry he'll come, we have a bait" he looked devilishly at Uni

"Sensei won't come he is scared of me as he killed my father"

"Hahahahaha what a fool! Kaito didn't kill that man..."

"What do you mean ?"

 **"** **I did it"**

-SCREEK- The door opened

Sakurai came "I'm here Takeru, leave the child"

"where is my Gem ?"

"Never had it"

"Okay, We'll get it from you, after we do you"

"Not so fast, Takeru" Izawa said entering the storage with his men

"Oh Izawa-kun. What are you doing here? backing your little friend huh!"

"You are going down tonight"

"Sensei, you didn't kill father, He did" Uni shouted

"What are you talking about ?!"

"Shut up brat *Takeru slapped her hard with the back of his hand* YES, Kaito I did the old man. Don't worry you can ask him personally when you meet him in **Hell** "

Suddenly Abe Jun appeared from behind Takeru "enough talking he is mine" He rushed to Sakurai, they fought a ruthless battle..

"Who is that man Izawa-san?" A Shounen(young man) beside Izawa asked

"That's the real Kaito, Sakurai Haruka ^ what he differs him from that kid His... senses, accelerated senses & quick reflexes, _Experience"_

Yuske said laughing "look carefully how a man would do just for love"

Sakurai kept dodging the Tanto then he punched the boy hard

"Arrgghhh... why can't I hit you, you're not that fast"

Izawa said "thats right Sakurai isn't that fast but when he steps in.. Its like Entering the God-Speed Zone, he can see far beyond his opponent's movement, he can see his muscles, his breath he is just more talented & experienced than him.. So we Call him the Kaito"

"Why don't you just stay still ?" Abe Shouted

"You know the difference between us, Kiddo=(kid) ?

"shut up"?

" _I fought more strong opponents than you, I fought for a purpose_

 _Not for the thrill like you Do, but to protect my place in this world, the family I build... The people who changed me... I fight for all of them_ " Abe looked down "I'm tired from all of this I... I can't return to where I belong"

"Yes, you can. I can help you_"

(Bang) Sakurai got shot by Takeru who sneaked & brought his gun

"Sensei" the tied-hands girl ran for him, Takeru shot again but Abe stood in his way & took the bullet ... "Don't die Kiddo. Don't die" Sakurai shouted

"I'm weak so I've to die"

" _No, on contrast you're strong you just don't know how strong you are, keep living & one day you'll meet that person who will be glad that you're alive_"

The boy let the Tanto & held Sakurai's shirt crying "I had no one so I wanted to be like you, I've always admired you ever since the first time you flew in at The Hoseyama Tournament" then he fainted

"That is so touching, I could cry. now come at me Kaito. I'm the one who will kill you" Takeru shouted

"Kururugi take care of him" he whispered to her while secretly taking the Tanto... he looked wildly at Takeru

"You should shot me when I'm down ; because when I get up, you're Fu***" The man tried to shoot but Sakurai threw One of the Tanto at him to cut his hand

He charged brutally & beat him down *pinning him to the ground*

"Takeru, Do you knew What money can't buy?.. What you're begging for now,... _Life_ _"_ Sakurai shouted "Order everyone to throw their weapons & leave quietly"

"Never, you're just a piece of garbage"

Izawa said while preparing to fight " _Even A Piece Of Garbage Has Its Own Pride_ _"_

And before the Gangs clash the police came & arrested most of who still couldn't escape. Abe Jun was taken by paramedics... Izawa & Yuske on the run. Takeru got caught.

* * *

Satoh came to Sakurai who was getting his wounds treated so he asked Satoh who just came with the cops

"Did you know that It wasn't me who killed the old man ?"

"Not so long, the Autopsy stated that the main reason was a stab to the heart directly not the Graze from his side, I had to make sure If you really cared for my little sis."

Asuza came "Sakurai, your father... Mins. Ago, Heart attack they said..."

-Sigh-

"I'm sorry"

"Don't, Its not like I cared from the start"

" So What about that ?" Satoh brought up the will

Sakurai ripped it "I just want this family"

Satoh leant to Sakurai "There's a question I couldn't let from my mind :

 _Where is the Gem ?"_

 _"_ _I don't know what are you talking about" He said with a slight eye brow raise & broad smirk_

 _"_ _But here' a hint_ _It never left Kyoto_ _"_

 _"_ _Huh !"_

* * *

 _At another place Yuske Holding his phone_

 _"_ _Hello, Mei lin"_

 _"_ _Yes, Yuske"_

 _"_ _That bag, Sakurai gave you long ago, Is it still safe ?"_

 _"_ _Yes. does Nii-san need it ?"_

 _"_ _No just keep it this way_ "

* * *

Kururugi walked slowly towards Haruka who took her hand gently & put the ring in her finger slowly

"Kururugi Uni, Would you Marry me?" [Thats the family I want to be in]

*carrying her highly in his arms*

She nodded happily cuddling him "yes"

 **[** Thanks for meeting me, Uni **]** ?

...

Meiri walked towards Satoh "What's Going to the Kaito now, Smarty?"

"The Kaito disappeared, leaving a mystery unsolved long time ago"

 **Case closed"**

* * *

 **Feel free to review**

 **Visit my account for more**


End file.
